Fluorescence spectra collected from control and Alzheimer's diseased brain tissue specimens of temporal cortex were analyzed by principal component analysis. Although the spectra show only subtle differences, which are largely masked by sample-to-sample variation, principal component analysis differentiates Alzheimer's diseased from control brain tissue.